Player, right?
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: So Edward Cullen is THE player at forks high school. But what happens when he falls for Bella...And she doesn't fall for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Mwahaha! I have the paper that says I own Twilight!**

**Stephenie: Not anymore( dives in front of me and takes the sheet)**

**Me: What was that for?**

**Stephenie: MINE!**

**BPOV**

"Bella." Alice whined

"I am not going shopping with you _again_."

"But you'll be my favoritest sister."

"Gee thanks," Rose put in.

So let me explain. Alice is my younger sister. She's short pixie like and positively adorable. I love her to death. Rose is my older sister, it's short for Rosalie. She's the kind of girl who walks in to room and drops your self esteem like a billion points. And she's smart.

I'm Bella. I'm an average looking B-student with brown hair and brown eyes. That's all there is to know about me. Oh, besides that I drive an old 69 Chevy. It's run down, but I love it.

We took Al's Ferrari, yes you heard me, Ferrari to school that day. Not to be too _conspicuous_ or anything. I stepped out of the car and turned around and there was the most GORGEOUS boy I have seen in my life. Including any past life I may have had. He had this messy bronze hair, and green eyes. Green, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds when they're in the sunlight (had to) He looked over at me and I quickly looked away.

"So Bella, Rose, Alice" Joy! Some prep/snob wanted to talk to one of the new girls. How'd she know my name anyway? "I'm Lauren and this is Jess and this is Tanya."

Rose smiled her sarcastic smile, "Oh you can call me Rosalie." Lauren 'harumphed' and walked away. Amazing right?

I saw the beautiful bronze-haired boy walk in again. About a thousand girls rushed towards him. Uh-huh. Thought so. I was looking at the biggest player in the school. He flirted with a few of them and walked over to our table, with his friends. A tall, slightly muscular blonde, and a very, very muscular brunette.

"So," the bronze-haired boy said, "you girls are new here?"

"Have you ever seen us before?" Okay, I have a sarcastic side to me, and I didn't have time for this guy. Sue me.

"No, unfortunately."

"Nice meeting you, player, really, but I have to go."

"Yeah, where?"

"Well, considering I can't get to the other side of the world, as far away from you as I can get in this school." He hadn't been expecting that.

**EPOV**

God they were so annoying. So I've dated every girl in the school, but it's not like I made them fall in love with me. As soon as I could get away from the girls I walked over to the table which contained the new girls. The gorgeous ones. The gorgeous one, I should say.

"So, you girls are new here?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Have you ever seen us here?" Feisty.

"No, unfortunately."

"Nice to meet you, player, really, but I've got to go." She caught onto me that fast, huh?

"Yeah, where?"

"Well," she seemed to be thinking about something, "considering I can't get to the other side of the world, as far away from you as I can get in this school." What the…

"You totally got dissed. By a girl, no less."

"Thank you, Emmett. I was there though."

"But, _someone_ had to rub it in."


	2. Everyone Loves Bella

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mwahaha I have the papers that say I own Twilight!**

**Stephenie: Not anymore( dives in front of me, taking the paper)**

**Me: What was that for?**

**Stephenie: MINE!**

**RPOV**

"Gosh, Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, Rosie."

"No, I mean that was so amazing the way you handled Mr. Edward Cullen the player."

"I didn't handle him any differently then usual when approached by a player."

"Admit it, what happened is you snapped, and he got burned. I think he needed some ice after that one."

"I know, right?" Alice added, "you should've seen his face after you left. He just kind of stared after you like 'what just happened'.

"Yeah," Rose said, I'm sure I sound like I was daydreaming…, "then Emmett said…"

"Shut up about Emmett, Rosie. This is about Bella's victory!" I glared at her. So what if I did like Emmett, I could tell he wasn't a player like Edward was.

"Al, give it a rest. Let Rose dream"

"Thanks," I said, "hey, wait what?"

"You can day dream about him." I get a little defensive, too bad if you don't like it. I'm also honest and to the point. Put up with it. I gave Alice a smug look, and she complained to Bella.

"Al, she is my big sister, I don't know what to tell you…"

**EmPOV**

"I just love Bella"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"No, that was bloody amazing!"

"Shut up about it. This is about my revenge!"

"Do you seriously need to get revenge," I asked.

"Edward, come on," Jasper said.

"No, Jazz, I _will_ have Bella. She _will_ be my girlfriend."

"And you think you can get her to be your girlfriend with revenge?" He said confused.

"It doesn't make sense to me either, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Eddie."

"Emmett!" Ha, I had him distracted from Bella, for now, but this wasn't over.

**EPOV**

"Shut up, Emmett"

"No, that was bloody amazing!"

"Shut up about it! This is above my revenge!" no girl treats me like that.

"Do you seriously need to get revenge," Emmett asked. Of course I do, absolutely, I do!.

"Edward, come one." Jasper's against me, too!

"No, Jazz, I _will_ have Bella. She_ will_ be my girlfriend."

"And you think you can get her to your girlfriend with revenge?" Nobody understood!!

"It doesn't make sense to me either, Eddie." Emmett did not call me Eddie.

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"Eddie."

"Emmett!"

**BPOV**

I had the most wonderful dream that night, truly wonderful.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Don't call me beautiful."

"Why not, you are."

"Because I wish you wouldn't talk to me at all."

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered in my ear.

I almost let him, and then all of a sudden I came to my senses.

Swing!

I hope he didn't like his nose.


	3. I'm not trying to break her heart!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Mwahaha I now have the papers that say I own Twilight!**

**Stephenie: Not anymore (dives in front of me, taking the papers)**

**Me: What was that for?**

**Stephenie: MINE!**

"Bellaaaaa," Alice said into my ear, no shouted into my ear.

"Alice it's," I stopped to look at my digital alarm clock, "5:30 in the morning!" Don't get me wrong, I love my little black-hair blue-eye pixie, but sometimes I want to strangle all five feet of her.

"But, Bellsie," oh, no, here came the puppy dog eyes, "if you don't get up now, then I can't play Barbie Bella."

"One more reason to not get up, then." I turned over in a futile attempt to go back to sleep, when suddenly I felt Alice pull my white sheets right off of me.

I hated when she came over just to put me through this.

Alice looked at my pajamas with clear disapproval and tisked. "Do you have to wear that to bed Bella?"

"Yes," I answered stubbornly.

"Fine." What? Alice never quits. Then her face erupted into a gigantic smile.

"Time to get you ready!"

I rolled my eyes.

Of course, you know when Alice works on you, you will be beautiful, but honestly, I don't find it worth the effort. It wasn't too bad. She had put on light blue eye shadow, dark blue mascara and a thin coat of eyeliner. I walked back into my room, opened my closet and saw…

"Death first, Alice!" There is no way I was wearing a mini jean skirt and red halter top.

"You'll look gorgeous. And Rosie even said so."

"So it is a conspiracy to annoy me to death."

"Bella, this can be easy and this can be hard, but either way…"

"Fine, you win." Don't argue with the pixie. You will never win.

**EPOV**

Whoa! I thought Lauren and Tanya were hot, but look at Bella. I never saw that coming, frankly.

I walked up to her. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Don't call me gorgeous."

"But you are." I said with my best flirty smile in place.

"Can I ask you something?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Of course."

"Do you know Jake, my big brother?"

"No."

"If you don't leave me alone then you will. Or you can deal with me. Either way." She walked off. WHAT just happened?

"Dissed again!"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"I will just enlist her friends for help then."

Lucky, I have gov. with Alice and Rosalie, but no Bella. Perfect.

I passed them a note. **(Rosalie bold, Alice italic, Edward normal.)**

So listen, I like Bella…

**Why do we care?**

_What do you want Edward?_

Can you guys help me?

**You're wasting your time, Edward.**

_I'm not helping you break my best friend's heart. You're my best friend too, Rosie._

But you don't under…

And the bell rang. Well, that's wonderful; I still hadn't convinced them to help me. (Okay, I wasn't all that convinced they were going to help me, but if I pretended it would make me feel better inside)

I sat down with my lunch tray at my lunch table and turned to Emmett and Jasper.

"Em, Jazz, I need your help."

"With what?" Emmett growled. Emmett _was_ a scary looking dude, not going to lie, but he really was just a big kid.

"Well, I like this girl…" I trailed off because muscle man and string bean weren't paying attention to me.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Fine, go on." Emmett opened his mouth but Jasper said, "hear him out."

"Thank you Jasper."

"Talk Edward, or I'll change my mind."

"I need you guys to help me get Bella Swan to go out with me."

"NO!" They shouted in unison

"You don't understand."

"We understand perfectly, Edward. Bella is a sweet, truly good person, and we won't help you break her heart."

"I'm not _trying_ to break her heart."

"Edward…"

"You guys, I…"

And the bell rang. They weren't going to help me either, were they?


	4. Don't Call Me Babe

**BPOV**

Alice looked guilty. Really guilty. She seemed almost apologetic, but that she was too happy to be apologetic. Funny, but Rose looked the same way…weird.

"Bella," Alice started," seeming scared…erm, see Rose and I…are dating Emmett and Jasper," she said the last part in a rush.

My jaw dropped, out of socket and to the floor I think. My eyes grew to the size of quarters. But I quickly rearranged my face. "That's great!" but I don't think they believed me. And then I thought, oh for the love of..."That means sitting with Edward."…god

"Bella, do you feel awkward, you seem zoned." Rose was always concerned for me.

"Yeah," Alice said from Jaspers lap, "You do."

"She's just thinking about how much she wants me." I looked at Edward, glared at him more like, ignoring his perfect and messy hair, his gorgeous emerald-green eyes. Bella, knock it off! Player, remember? "Don't you babe?"

I formulated an evil plan in my mind. I turned a smile on him; one that I knew drove guys crazy swinging one leg around his so that I was on his lap. Then I leaned and whispered into his ear, "Don't call me babe." Then I just kind of left leaving a very, very surprised Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

That smile took my breath away. No, wait that was her plan. But suddenly she was facing me, sitting on my lap. For a second I couldn't remember how to breathe. Ummm…okay. Breathe in, breathe out. "Don't call me babe," she whispered into my ear. And then she just kind of left. What the crap?

**RPOV**

That was so amazing. She totally turned his world around. The look on his face? Priceless, Kodak moment, if only I had a camera phone. Damn, girl. You rock.D


	5. I Won't Give Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Cry for me.**

"Bella?" I knew that velvety voice all too well. Sadly.

"What do you want Edward?" he seemed amused, like his little 'plan' was working.

"I wanted to talk to you." _I don't want to talk to you._ I grabbed Rose's arm; she was not leaving me.

"About?"

"I'd rather discuss it privately."

"I'd rather not." That was a lot harsher than I had intended it to sound; I didn't mean a thing by it.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I didn't want to upset him—don't get me wrong, he deserved to be upset—I just didn't want to the one to do it. He didn't say anything so I turned around and started to walk away when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"I won't give up." He whispered into my ear.

"You won't win either." I said, not bothering to keep my voice down.

**I know it's short, but it was kind of necessary to end it there(it just sounded perfect)**


	6. Decode

**BPOV**

"Al, honey, I know you love me and are only trying to convince me to do this because you think that I want to," I shuddered, "go out with _him_." I said him in my most disgusted tone. "That is the only reason I haven't thrown you into an insane asylum."

"You'll see someday Bella." That's the thing I don't see. She reached the foot of the stairs and then turned around to face me, giving me her best puppy pout. "Alice," she thought I was giving in, "no." Her face dropped. But she quickly composed herself.

"One day, Bella, one day."

Alice just didn't understand, maybe I didn't know who I wanted. But I knew it wasn't Edward.

**EPOV**

"I don't like Bella." I insisted, talking to my brother, Emmett.

"Right," he said, sitting down on our couch in the front room, "and I don't love Rose." I sighed, Emmett was so lucky to have found the girl he's going to marry—Jasper, too. Why couldn't I find that?

"Emmett, I do _not_ love her."

"Just because she won't go out with you. Tell you what, I bet you can't get her to go out with you, and even if you do, no one can you date her without falling _completely_ in love with her."

"Emmett, it's just this stupid bet I have with Mike, that I can get her to go out with me."

"You IDIOT! Bella is like my little sister, and she will be someday what kind of JERK are YOU!"

"Emmett, I…"

"It doesn't matter what stupid girl-related thing you've done this time. The point is, you love Bella."

_Flashback_

_I was staring at Bella again—not that I like her, but she intrigued me, because she didn't want me like every other girl in the world._

"_I bet you can't get her to date you, man."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_Yeah, right. You've got it bad for her. But you can't have her."_

_I then said the stupidest thing, I ever said in my life:_

"_You're on."_

_End Flashback_

"Hi, Bella," I said sitting down at our table (not Bella and my table but my friends' and her friends' table, but we sat there.) "Edward," she acknowledged picking up her fork. Okay, she didn't talk to me often but I usually got a 'Hi'.

Okay, so I was going to ask her out, here it goes.

"Umm…I was wondering if…" She cut me off.

"No."

I was stunned. She turned to Alice and whispered something.

"You don't even know what I…"

"Doesn't matter. The answer is still NO!"

It was like she was thinking in code, and I had to decipher it.

**BPOV**

Thank the stars it is lunch time.

"Hi, Bella." I was not in the mood to deal with Edward today, I thought very seriously about pretending not to hear him, but he wouldn't have been convinced.

"Edward." I said, then I picked up my fork to go back to eating my lunch.

"I was wondering if…" I cut him off.

"No."

He froze for a moment and I whispered to Alice, "Twenty bucks the next thing he says is 'you don't even know what I was going to say.'"

"But you don't even know what I…"

"Doesn't matter. The answer is still NO!"

I turned and whispered to Alice, loudly enough that only she could hear, "Now, where's my twenty dollars?"


	7. The Bet

**EPOV**

Bella and I were slowly becoming friends, but she still just wouldn't go out with me and I didn't know what to do. Okay, so we had only been friends for a month and I couldn't really _expect_ her to see me as more than that yet, however much I wanted her to. I knew that the possibility was there, I knew that. It just wasn't there yet.

**BPOV**

Edward is a good person, and I'm so glad that we're friends. I'm surprised he hasn't pressed the issue of dating; I guess he values our friendship as much as I do. I wouldn't do anything to sabotage our friendship. As much as I loved my sisters there were things I could talk to them about that I could talk to Edward about.

"Like WHAT?" Alice asked, annoyed, I think.

"Well, like you."

"ME?"

"And Rose," I said attempting to defend myself.

"It's okay, Bella, I complain to Emmett about you too."

"And he never lets me forget it either," I mumbled far too quietly for Rose, who was standing in the doorway to hear. Alice heard though and giggled.

"What was that," she said with a dead serious look on her face.

"Why so serious?" I said in my best Joker voice.

"I hate it when you do that, Bell." She shuddered a little bit. Rose _hates_ the Joker. Alice laughed, so I said. "You should laugh, miss seven days." Alice looked chagrined and Rose and I laughed our butts off at the expression on her face. Alice glared at us, but couldn't hold it and started laughing.

Next Day

"It was so funny! Oh my gosh the look on Alice's face was priceless. So was Rose's but it happened to Rose first see what happened was…" I launched into my story and saw he had his eyebrows raised. "Well, maybe you had to be there." I smiled weakly.

"I'm certain."

"Although, my Joker impression is quite good."

"Mine's better."

"No way. I could do so much better than you any day."

And there were those dratted words again, the ones that were going to come crashing down on me someday.

"You're on."

**EPOV**

"So, Edward," Mike said, "how's that bet coming?" I winced at the reminder. I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't, which was okay, because he went on.

"I mean, I wasn't sure you could do it, but even if you guys are only currently friends..."

"Mike, um, about that bet…"

"I've got an even better bet for you."

"Mike."

"I bet you can't make Bella fall in love with you."

"That's what you think, I…"

I heard crying; neither Mike nor I had noticed Bella. And then my best friend was gone.

Since I hadn't seen that bet blowing up in my face…

**BPOV**

I was so glad Edward was my best friend; he was really a good person, once you got to know him, I mean _him_. Not THE Edward Cullen, but just Edward.

I walked by, heading to class early.

"…that bet coming?" I stopped to listen; what bet?

"I wasn't sure you could do it, but even if you guys are only currently friends…" Kay seriously what was Mike on about?

"Mike, um, about that bet…" I held my breath.

"I've got an even better bet for you."

"Mike," I waited for Mike to say something, anything. I had to know what was going on.

"I bet you can't make Bella fall in love with you."

"That's what you think, I…"

That was all I needed to hear, I began crying, and Edward swiveled around, looking at me. He silently pleaded with me, and I saw the sadness in his eyes. And for a second I felt bad for him. Then I remembered the bet he had made with Mike. And every ounce of sympathy disappeared. And I totally and utterly fled, "Bella!" but I kept running, and then I was gone.


	8. After the bet

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I shouted, "you've got to let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Oh, no, I've seen Bella angry before and that was nothing compared to this…, "EXPLAIN HOW YOU WERE ONLY PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND TO WIN THE BET?"

"It's not like that Bella."

"NO? THEN WHAT'S IT LIKE? TWENTY BUCKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND, SIXTY FOR DATING ME AND A BONUS FOR BREAKING MY HEART! MAYBE THERE WAS A COUPLE HUNDRED IN THERE IF YOU COULD MAKE ME SAY 'I LOVE YOU'. IF IT WASN'T LIKE THAT THAN WHAT THE HELL **WAS** IT LIKE!?"

Bella was my best friend, and I lost that. I'm such an idiot. She could've been my friend with or without the bet. What an idiot.

"WELL?" she shouted, "CAN'T YOU SAY **ANYTHING** FOR YOURSELF?"

"Just that I'm an idiot and a jerk."

"**THANKYOU** FOR TELLING US **ALL** SOMETHING WE ALREADY **KNEW**! I **KNEW** I COULDN'T TRUST YOU; I **KNEW** WE COULDN'T BE FRIENDS! I CAN'T **BELIEVE** I **FELL** FOR YOU **CRAP!"**

"Bella, I promise, you've got to believe me."

"I did." She didn't scream it; she didn't yell at me, it was almost as if she were talking to herself. "And see what happened."

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

"I wish I could believe that." And then she ran, avoiding everyone—she didn't want them to see her cry.

**BPOV**

"Bella!" he called after me, "you've got to let me explain!" NO, I didn't.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" he looked scared. Good, I hoped so, "EXPLAIN HOW YOU WERE ONLY PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND TO WIN THE BET?"

"It's not like that Bella."

"NO? THEN WHAT'S IT LIKE? TWENTY BUCKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND, SIXTY FOR DATING ME AND A BONUS FOR BREAKING MY HEART! MAYBE THERE WAS A COUPLE HUNDRED IN THERE IF YOU COULD MAKE ME SAY 'I LOVE YOU'. IF IT WASN'T LIKE THAT THAN WHAT THE HELL **WAS**__IT LIKE!?" I waited, hoping that he could defend himself, and say something that I would believe him.

"WELL? CAN'T YOU SAY **ANYTHING** FOR YOURSELF?"

"Just that I'm an idiot and a jerk."

"**THANKYOU **FOR TELLING **ALL** OF US SOMETHING WE ALREADY **KNEW! **I **KNEW **I COULDN'T TRUST YOU; I **KNEW** WE COULDN'T BE FRIENDS! I CAN'T **BELIVE** I **FELL** FOR YOUR **CRAP!"**

"Bella, I promise, you've got to believe me!"

"I did." I didn't scream and I didn't yell; I didn't want anyone to hear me, but they did, "and see what happened."

"Bella, I'm sorry!"

"I wish I could believe that." And I really did. I ran before anyone could see me cry.

**APOV**

"Edward how could you do something like that! Bella trusted you, and loved you as a very best friend."

"I…I…"

"I'm leaving and don't expect me to talk to you, Edward, until Bella forgives you."

"Sorry, bro," Jasper said, "But the same goes for me."

We walked away hand in hand, and I leaned into him and I whispered, "Thank for that."

He kissed the top of my head, and then replied, "She's my little sister, too."

Edward still had to deal with Rose's wrath. I should probably reserve a room in the hospital, Carlisle will understand, I'm sure…

**RPOV**

"You idiot! Do you know how much Bella loved you? You were her BEST FRIEND I can't believe she even trusted you in the first place. I thought you were different true.

"We _were_ friends Rosalie, really I…"

"You lied." For his sake, I truly hoped he wouldn't deny it.

"No, I…" He was going to deny it.

I punched him in the face.

Ouch.


	9. go away'

**EPOV**

Everything was terrible. Bella wouldn't talk to me; Rose—or she had instructed me I was to now call her Rosalie—wouldn't speak to me. Neither would Alice. None of my brothers were talking to me, and even my parents weren't happy with me. Now that I wasn't hanging out with Bella, Lauren was all over me all the time. Bella rolled her eyes, when she saw this one of the times, turned to Angela and said, "Of course, he hasn't changed a bit." Oh, but it's not what you think Bella, it's not. I wish she would just hear me out, let me tell her that, but we weren't speaking. Well, she wasn't speaking, and I was respecting that. That was the least I could do, and the most she would let me do. If I could just get someone to talk to me, I could explain and maybe they could help me get her to be my friend again, even if friends was all we would ever be.

**BPOV**

Seriously, who was I kidding, when I thought he was different and that we could be friends? The first time I saw him with Lauren hanging all over him, I turned to Angela and I said, "Of course, he hasn't changed a bit."

Of course, the next day I saw him with Lauren again—wait—you mean—he stayed with the same girl for two whole DAYS! Never saw that coming.

I didn't want to deal with him today, I really didn't. "Bella…"

"Go away, player." I had called him that in the beginning, and it fit him so much better than 'Edward'.

"No not until you listen!"

"I'll listen when I'm ready to!" What did he not understand about 'go away'?

"Did you miss the part where I told you to GO AWAY, Cullen? Or am I hearing things, because I'm pretty sure I just told you to—repeat—GO AWAY!"

"But Bella…"

"I really don't want to deal with you today, alright? I'm in a bad mood as it is, and you aren't making anything any easier in any way So LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Finally, he was _leaving_.

But I felt sadness, not because I had sent him away, but because I had lost in a friend in who I thought he had become. I guess I was wrong.


	10. ANSorry!

Okay, I will keep updating this story, but thought you should know I am starting a new one—Catch Me When I Fall. 4833886, let me know what you think of that one, also. It's a little bit different and a bit clichè but…


	11. I Am Still An Idiot

**Hey Guys! Kay, I can't get my second chapter to submit for my new story, Catch Me When I Fall, I'm adding it like I've been on this one so I'm not sure what's going on, so DON'T lose patience, hopefully it'll come up by tomorrow (cross your fingers.) **

**You'll all see how bad Edward feels about the whole bet situation (bad)**

**EPOV**

I'm still an idiot

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Why does Alice find it necessary to sneak in here in the middle of the night?

"What Ali? And Rose, who is no doubt behind you…"

"Girl time," they said, in synch.

**EPOV**

I'm still an idiot

**BPOV**

"Girl time? What about sleep time?"

"Baby, you just lost your best friend. You're not sleeping."

"Okay, no I'm not but…he wasn't even really my friend." They scowled but I had a feeling it wasn't at me, but about Edward.

"That's not the point. You're hurting, and your head is reeling. No way are you okay. You need to talk to us Bella."

"She's right, Bell."

"Rose, Al, I know you guys love me, and I love you, too but…"

"Bells, you really thought he was your best friend. You trusted him. We're not leaving, not yet."

**EPOV**

Still an idiot.

I heard someone walk into my room. "What Emmett?"

"You're an idiot." Because I didn't know that already.

**BPOV**

"Alright, so he was my best friend, and I did trust him, and I do miss him, and I do love him like my very best friend, almost as much as you guys, and I do wish he meant everything he said, and I could've fallen in love with him and I could've been OKAY WITH THAT, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Alice said as Rose held me, letting me just cry.

"It isn't okay. You guys will never have to worry about one of your best friends, because you know none of us made a bet to be friends with you. That we really love you and won't leave you, ever. That you will always have us. That it is real. That both of us love and trust and respect each other. Both of Us


	12. The Note

**EPOV**

If she wouldn't talk to me then maybe she'd read an anonymous note not signed by me.

"_Bella,"_ I wrote, _"I'm so sorry, but you have to understand, while it started out as a bet, our friendship came to mean so much more to me than a hundred dollars ever would. I was not a good person, Bella, and you saved me. You were the light when I was in the dark. You were willing to give me a chance, to bring out the person you knew I could be. Give me a chance again; give me a chance to be that guy, the one who was your best friend. I don't want to be that guy who made the bet. I don't want to be the guy who hurt you. I'm sorry, and I miss you, and I hope you can forgive me."_

**BPOV**

This day was just getting better and better, Edward kept looking at me like he was hoping I would forgive him any second now. Maybe he was hoping, but I didn't want to talk to him right now. He was my best friend, but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

I opened my locker throwing my books in when I noticed a note. It had my name written across the front and I was just too curious. I looked around and opened the note. My heart dropped.

_Bella, _it read, _I'm so sorry, but you have to understand, while it started out as a bet, our friendship came to mean so much more to me than a hundred dollars ever would. _It suddenly became difficult to read; It was too blurry from my tears. _I was not a good person, Bella, and you saved me. You were the light when I was in the dark. You were willing to give me a chance, to bring out the person you knew I could be, _dignity be damned, I was crying now, the tears were rolling down my face. _Give me a chance again, give me a chance to be __**that **__guy, the one who was your best friend. I don't want to be that guy who made the bet. I don't want to be the guy who you hurt you. I'm sorry, and I miss you, and I hope you can forgive me." _ And as I burst out, full-on sobbing, I thought to myself, "I still know you can be that person, Edward, I know."

**Sorry it was short, but I was just running out of ideas and it seemed right.**

**Review!**


	13. In His Arms

**BPOV**

And I ran. I ran away when I saw Edward and I ran straight into him wrapping my arms around him. "You can still be that person Edward." I whispered, still crying, "I know you can." The bell rang but we just stood there and when everyone came out of their classrooms we were still standing there, together.

**EPOV**

I saw her running and she looked up and ran straight into me, putting her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. "You can still be that person, Edward," she whispered, she was crying, but she looked like she was glad to have me back at very least. "I know you can." The school bell rang and I thought about going to class but why in the world would I do that? Bella had forgiven me, and she was here standing with me in the middle of the hallway, in my arms.


	14. Gives You Hell

**BPOV**

I guess I was right about Edward.

We were standing there in the hallway; I was just leaning into him, enjoying standing there. I thought I had been wrong about him. But I wasn't because as soon as I forgave him, he told me what I kind of wanted to hear.

"I love you Bella." Just then Tanya came up and kissed him. I walked away. "Bella, Bella, wait!" he shouted

"Why?" I asked, not said, not mad, not even surprised. Just, why.

"Because I love you!"

"So what are you doing with Tanya?"

"Well…it's not that… simple Bella."

"You choose to love me, or have fun with her. I know it's not that easy, but it is that simple."

**EPOV**

I was so glad to be here, holding Bella. "I love you," I said. I didn't think before I said it, I just _said_ it. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could, Tanya walked up and just kissed me. I kissed her back…knee jerk reaction. Bella walked away, then I realized what I was doing.

"Bella, Bella, wait!" I'm so stupid how could I ever have done that?

"Why?" she sounded almost unsurprised. There was no hurt in her voice, no anger and no surprise. The hurt and the anger though, I knew were there, because it was in her eyes. But she didn't seem surprised.

"Because I love you!" I said, trying to make her understand.

"So what are you doing with Tanya?" What _was_ I doing kissing Tanya? I was being my player-self.

"Well…it's not that…simple, Bella."

"You choose to love me, or have fun with her. I know it's not that easy, but it is that simple."

And the love of my life turned around and walked away from me. And the girl that had made the love of my life leave me? Smirking and looking triumphant. I understand. It wasn't about _kissing_ me. It was about trying to _win_ me. And hurt Bella.

"Alice, please pass a message on for me."

"Why, do you want to break her heart a little more fully? It's not like she already cries herself to sleep because she lost her best friend, and the guy she loves. It's not like that _at all_." Alice started to leave.

"Please, just tell her I'm sorry and I'm not worth her time." Alice turned around nostrils flared, hate burning in her tiny blue eyes.

"We know you're not worth her time." She must have seen the hurt in my eyes, the tears that were going to fall any moment.

"Good," she said, "multiply that by ten, and you'll find Bella." She wasn't sympathetic that I was crying, not in the least. Then, why should she be? After all she was Bella's best friend.

Oh, my god. Bella is back! She pulled up in her truck, but it had a _sick_ stereo system.

It was playing Gives You Hell, but the All American Rejects. _It does Bella_, I thought sadly, _it does give me hell. _ I wanted to talk to her but Rose and Bella rode with her today, rather than take either of the other cars. I had already heard Alice's point and I thought Rose wouldn't chew me out. She'd probably just beat the crap out of me.

She walked by me, and I was surprised, because she didn't hit me.

"I hope you're going through just as much hell as Bella is." She said to me. "And I also hope _you_ never get over it. But Bella has us.

Why does music always fit the situation, even in really life?

Because it definitely Gives Me Hell.


	15. Jealous

**EPOV**

Crap! Okay, I know that Bella is in love with me, I will just have to make her jealous, that's all. "Tanya," I cringed, because I did not want to do this, but it was necessary, "would you…like to be my girlfriend." I forced myself to say that last word. "OF COURSE!" This was going to be terrible, you know that it really was. It's all for Bella, it's all for Bella, it's all for Bella, it's all…

**BPOV**

"Trust me, Bella!" Alice said.

"I do Alice, but does it have to be Mike? I have a much better idea."

"Alright, we will go with your guy."

"Okay, Alice, you call me, and I'll pretend to be talking to my boyfriend, okay?"

"This is going to be amazing."

Ring, ring.

"Hey, babe!"

"Hey Bella." Alice

"I haven't heard from you in forever."

"You're doing good. He's definitely looking now."

Edward was very definitely listening now.

"I miss you, too, sexy."

"Nice one!"

I looked over at Edward and saw…and saw…Tanya getting out of the car. I swear I _felt_ myself turning green.

"Hey, babe, you should visit me sometime."

Edward pulled Tanya to him and kissed her. And she was enjoying every second of it. I knew he liked Tanya!

"I love you, too, Baby."

"Phone kiss," I laughed, "See ya."

I could tell Edward was jealous, but that just didn't work because, I was jealous, too. He had her with him every day all day, clingy little wench. By the third day of the fake phone calls and of Tanya, I couldn't take it anymore, so I skipped school. I didn't know, or want to know, what Charlie was going to say, but I didn't care at that moment, not at all. I just didn't want to deal with it.

**EPOV**

What? I had to put up with Tanya, and Bella _wasn't even here?_Why did I do this? Oh, right, because I love Bella, and she loves me. I'm doing this for Bella.


	16. The Happy Ending

**This is it guys. I know the story was short, but I'm out of ideas, and there's really nowhere for it to go once they're together so…**

**BPOV**

I couldn't _take_ it anymore. I ran to him and launched myself into his arms.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I know."

"Eddie," Lauren screeched. "Why are you with her?"

"Because I love her," he answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned to me grabbing my hands and lacing our fingers together. I stepped closer and then he leaned down and…

Oh, just mind you own damn business.

**APOV**

YAY!

**Thank you for reading this one, you can always check out Catch Me When I Fall and a new one that I'm starting, it's called speak to me and I'll put up the site ID in an A/N on Catch Me When I Fall. It'll be called 'Talk To Me'.**


End file.
